Gauntlet of Hraklonesh
This heavy gauntlet is crafted from thin bands of a strange dark stone similar to tiger’s eye but with colours that shift from dark green to murky blue to black to deep red as the light changes. The gauntlet is masterfully constructed, each band overlapping the one before, providing perfect protection while retaining full mobility. The surface is carved into runes alternating with tiny faces, their mouths open wide in horror. The outer edge of each band curves into a nasty barb, and the fingertips taper into matching hooked claws. Similar barbs extend over the knuckles. Inside, the glove is lined with red satin but close inspection, there are tiny pinpricks all throughout. A gentle touch will reveal tiny, very sharp needles behind the satin, though it is difficult to avoid being pricked by one or more needles in the process. Upon donning the gauntlet, small needles lance out and pierce the wearer’s flesh on every side. His blood activates the gauntlet, binding it permanently to his flesh. Only the wearer’s death, or the loss of that limb, can remove the gauntlet once blood has been drawn. The gauntlet increases its owner’s strength and toughness by ten percent each. The gauntlet radiates an aura similar to Warpstone, and continued exposure does produce mutation. The gauntlet’s other power lies in its origins. It is a true Chaos artefact. Daemons can use the gauntlet to possess the current owner, turning his flesh into a living gate and transforming it into their own Daemonic form. The Daemon must first locate the gauntlet, however, and then convince the owner to give himself willingly to the Daemon—coercion renders the attempt useless. Once the owner has given himself to a Daemon, only that Daemon can use him as a gate—even if the initial attempts to cross over fail, no other Daemon can step in and take over. A successful attempt would, of course, kill the Gauntlet’s owner. History Hraklonesh of the Expanding Maw was a Daemon, a minion of Khorne the Blood God. Long ago, while the Empire was still recovering from its near destruction at Skaven hands, worshippers of Khorne succeeded in opening a gate to the Chaos Planes. Khorne dispatched Hraklonesh to pave the way for the arrival of the Blood God’s Daemonic armies, and the Daemon set to work creating a swathe of violence, bloodshed, and destruction. Ultimately, heroes of Ulric intercepted the effort, and they managed to destroy the Daemon. Hraklonesh was destroyed, not just in body but also in soul. Of the Daemon’s flesh and trappings only the one gauntlet survived. The Gauntlet found its way to a Shrine of Ulric, where it stood as a symbol of the God’s power. Ten years later, the Temple was razed by a band of Goblins. Their leader took the gauntlet for himself and rose to prominence among his people as a great warrior. Fortunately, a pair of Dwarf Giantslayers finally bested him, and with the Goblin’s death, the gauntlet disappeared. For centuries after, the Gauntlet slid from owner to owner. Some wore it, others displayed it, but all eventually succumbed to its aura and met violent ends. The gauntlet finally landed in the hands of a man named Derek Toller, a brigand of the worst sort, who robbed more for an excuse to kill than from any real need for money. With the Gauntlet’s help he established himself as a local bandit-king, until one night someone crept into his fortress, slit his throat, and removed the item from his dead hand. The assassin was a diminutive Stirlander named Werner Granult. Following instructions from the Chaos God Slaanesh, Granult carried the gauntlet into the Borderlands and into Karitamen's tomb. When he died within the tomb and his corpse was brought before the Liche Lord, Karitamen recognised the gauntlet as a major Chaos artefact. He hated it instantly but chose to keep the item close at hand to prevent it from ever falling into the hands of Chaos worshippers. Of course, this is exactly what Slaanesh intended. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Lure of the Liche Lord ** : pg. 96 ** : pg. 97 es:Guantelete de Hraklonesh Category:Daemon Armoury Category:Khorne Category:Magic Armour Category:Slaanesh Category:Tomb Kings Armoury Category:G Category:H